


Обязательно будет больно

by Larina



Category: Monster Trucks (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larina/pseuds/Larina
Summary: — Я ударю, сынок. Будет больно.
Relationships: Tripp & Burke
Kudos: 1





	Обязательно будет больно

**Author's Note:**

> После написания этого текста я перечитал его и внезапно ощутил биг энерджи трёх билбордов, и я не знаю, почему так получилось. Но имейте в виду.
> 
> Ах да, описание — прямая цитата. Пятьдесят вторая минута. Простите, я слегка умер на этом моменте. Так умер, что целый фанфик написал из-за одной фразы.

Из покорёженной машины Бёрка, обожжённого так и не слитой в подземное озеро кислотой, вытаскивает всё тот же мальчишка. Трипп. Бёрк открывает глаза, хрустя ломкими ресницами, как раз в ту минуту, когда дверь его внедорожника с грохотом покидает положенное ей место, а к самому Бёрку тянется рука. Ему нет нужды смотреть на её владельца, чтобы опознать его. Будет больно, сынок. Будет больно.  
Бёрка не мучает совесть: он делал свою работу и получал за неё хорошие деньги. Никто не обвиняет фермера в том, что он забивает корову. Никто не обвиняет начальника службы безопасности в том, что он обеспечивает безопасность.

В первый раз после этого Бёрк видит мальчишку, лёжа в больнице, увитый с ног до головы бинтами и повязками, как мумия фараона. Впрочем, сначала он его слышит: у двери его палаты посменно дежурят полицейские, и сейчас один из них, видимо, не хочет пускать мальчишку внутрь. Сквозь плотно прикрытую дверь слышны только смутные голоса: спокойная, уверенная речь полицейского — и запальчивый юношеский басок. Бёрк болеет за полицейского — но судьба, однако, не на его стороне, и Трипп прорывается в палату, неся с собой пакет фруктов, лёгкий запах машинного масла, отвратительную самоуверенность и улыбку, прячущуюся в правом углу губ. Бёрк закрывает глаза и шипит:  
— Проваливай.  
Мальчишка остаётся отвратительно самоуверен. Он шуршит пакетом, выкладывает на столик принесённое, судя по звукам, а потом нахально заявляет:  
— А без всей этой своей чёрной одежды ты даже похож на человека!  
Глаза всё же приходится открыть.

Бёрк не признаётся даже самому себе, что ощущает себя моллюском без раковины, лишившись любимой куртки: ядрёная кислота прожгла не только кожу на его лице, но и ткань куртки, и лишиться бровей ему не было и вполовину так жалко.  
Так что подобные высказывания задевают его немного сильнее, чем должны бы.  
— Я же сказал: проваливай, — сквозь зубы, почти по слогам повторяет Бёрк. Он не собирается церемониться с наглым мальчишкой.  
Наглый мальчишка обладает раздражающим свойством не слышать то, чего не хочет слышать. Вместо этого он спрашивает, последовательно:  
Как Бёрк себя чувствует? (Пошёл к дьяволу)  
Принести ли ему в следующий раз чего-нибудь ещё? (Никакого следующего раза не будет)  
Скоро ли его выпустят из больницы? (Я жалею, что не столкнул тебя в пропасть)  
Спустя ещё десяток вопросов с подобными ответами Трипп всё-таки проваливает — и Бёрк надеется, что навсегда. Он с трудом поднимается с койки, одёргивает ненавистную больничную пижаму, подходит к столу и долго задумчиво крутит в руках блестящее боками зелёное яблоко.

Во второй раз Бёрк просит сигарет. Плевать, где мальчишка их раздобудет, — но курить хочется просто зверски, а охранники у его двери смотрят на него как на дерьмо, стоит ему попросить у кого-то из них сигарету.

В третий раз мальчишка приносит блок «Винстона». Принимая сигареты у него из рук, Бёрк нечаянно касается перебинтованными пальцами — руки пострадали сильнее всего, ими он закрывал глаза, — пальцев Триппа. Трипп отдёргивает руку, будто его ударило током. Как от чумного.  
Бёрк жёстко улыбается правым углом губ:  
— Боишься? Так проваливай.  
Парень зеркально копирует его ухмылку:  
— С чего бы мне тебя бояться? Кстати, тебе говорили, что ты не очень-то вежлив? Мог бы и поблагодарить.  
Бёрк не поблагодарит, даже если ему придётся откусить себе язык.  
Будет больно, сынок. Будет больно.  
Бёрк не уверен, кому именно будет — и ему не нравится эта неуверенность.

В четвёртый раз Бёрк спрашивает первым:  
— Те твари… что с ними стало?  
Трипп, входящий в палату, запинается на ровном месте и осторожно спрашивает:  
— А почему тебе интересно?  
— Мне абсолютно плевать, — Бёрк почти улыбается. — Но я всегда предпочитаю знать точно, насколько сильно я облажался. Не люблю плохо выполненную работу.  
— О. Ну, с ними всё хорошо. Я выпустил Крича и его семью в то самое подземное озеро — и сам в нём едва не утонул. Их там целая колония — и они совершенно чудесные. Теперь они плавают где-то на глубине и светятся.  
Мальчишка сам будто светится, рассказывая про семейство склизких тварей с щупальцами.  
— Крич? Ты дал имя этому кальмару-переростку?  
— Да, дал! — парень ощетинивается мгновенно.  
Бёрку всё больше хочется расхохотаться. Ещё ему хочется сломать мальчишке нос, пару рёбер и хорошенько пройтись по нему дубинкой, так и оставшейся, наверное, лежать в машине, давно увезённой на свалку, — но он заставляет себя успокоиться, хотя сам не знает, зачем это ему.  
— Ну, и дьявол с ним. Хоть бы имя нормальное выбрал. Да, спасибо за сигареты.  
Трипп смотрит недоверчиво, Бёрку смешно.

После ухода Триппа он обнаруживает на столике зажигалку, которой там раньше совершенно точно не было — и это очень кстати. При всём своём характере молодого бычка мальчишка на диво предупредителен.

В пятый раз Трипп не доходит до палаты — потому что Бёрк встречает его на больничной парковке. Трипп спрыгивает с подножки своей ржавой рухляди, по недоразумению называемой автомобилем, а Бёрка подводит к полицейской машине конвой. Мальчишка подходит медленно, смотрит, наклонив голову. Коп справа от Бёрка предостерегающе поднимает руку ладонью вверх. Бёрк же останавливается, не замечая полицейских, пытающихся усадить его в машину. Будет больно, сынок. Обязательно будет больно. Скованными руками Бёрк неловко достаёт из кармана штанов маленький прямоугольный предмет — и кидает его Триппу.  
Трипп ловит в воздухе свою зажигалку.  
Бёрка бьют под дых и усаживают на заднее сиденье. И уже там, восстанавливая дыхание, он улыбается.


End file.
